Jugada final: Avatar Korra
by Avatar Keira
Summary: Korra se sentía derrotada pues había perdido la habilidad de manejar el control del fuego, agua y tierra, convirtiéndose en una simple maestra aire. "Una vez que ya hemos tocado fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes." Dijo Aang.


Esta OS se basara justo después de que Korra sale de la casa de Katara cuando se entera que ya no tendrá contacto con los otros 3 elementos y que solo será una maestra aire.

Quiero aclarar que no está completamente basado en el capitulo "Jugada Final" de libro aire. Por lo que absténgase a comentar cosas como "Tenzin, no dijo eso" y así.

Quise profundizar los sentimientos que tuvo Korra al enterarse de que ya no tendría el control de los 3 elementos que aprendió a manejar primero, también lo que sintió al encontrarse con Aang y así*-*

Vale espero que lo disfruten mucho. Tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

*Los personajes de "Legend of Korra" no me pertenecen, son de Mike y Bryan al igual que la historia. Yo solo agregue detalles.

* * *

**-Jugada final: Avatar Korra-**

Korra salió derrotada de aquel lugar, se sentía asfixiada, ya no sería el Avatar ahora que solo manejaba el aire-control. Se sentía estúpida y débil, claro, Amon o más bien Noatak había logrado arrebatarle su bending.

-Korra, ¡espera!- grito un muy desesperado Mako. Le había confesado lo que sentía y ella habiaa quitado su mano de su mejilla y yendo en dirección hacia su perro-oso polar, pero también tenía que entenderla.

Ella quedo en shock por todo lo que había pasado, quería salir de ahí. Monto a su fiel Naga y saliendo apresuradamente del sitio sin rumbo fijo.

Mako se sintió bastante triste al ver a Korra en aquel momento, o más bien, todos, todos veían a una derrotada Korra.

Sintió que tocaron su hombro y al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Tenzin.

-Necesita tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido –Dijo observando la dirección por la que Korra se había ido.-Todo esto es bastante difícil. Ella necesita todo el apoyo que podamos darle- Miro a Mako y este le devolvió la mirada.-Ve tras ella, es un momento de caída y necesita a alguien que la levante… no la dejes sola- Finalizo.

Mako asintió y salió a toda velocidad que sus piernas pudieron brindarle.

-o-o-o-o-

Korra había llegado a un acantilado. Bajo de Naga y se aproximo a la orilla… ¿Lo haría? ¿Tan mal se sentía como para acabar así con su vida?

-No puedo…- dijo dando una fuerte patada haciendo que la nieve cayera al precipicio. Para luego echarse a llorar sentada, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus rodillas y lagrimeando en ellas.

-Todo iba bien y baje la guardia… lo peor es que escapo…- se torturaba a si misma repitiendo aquella escena en su cabeza, haciendo que su tristeza y enojo aumentaran a la vez.

De pronto sintió una presencia. Levanto su cabeza, dejando ver su rostro empapado de lágrimas. De reojo vislumbro una persona de ropajes amarillos y naranjas sobre él.

-Tenzin- Pensó. –Ahora no Tenzin…- susurro débilmente ya que su voz de entrecorto por el nudo en la garganta. -…Solo quiero estar sola un momento, por… favor….-

La persona solo dio un paso más para después dar su respuesta.-Pero tú fuiste quien me llamo-.

Korra se sorprendió al escuchar una voz diferente. Levanto su cabeza hacia la persona situada tras ella.

-¡Aang!- Dijo ella sorprendida, jamás lo había visto, sin embargo sabía que era él. Su antepasado, el Avatar que acabo con una guerra, el co-fundador de la República Unida de las Naciones.

Él le sonrió y poso su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven.

-Has logrado conectarte con tu lado espiritual, Korra- le comento el mirándola con orgullo.

-¿Q-qu-que? Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir, lo he intentado siempre y…- trataba de explicarse o más bien darse a entender que quería una explicación.

-Una vez que hemos tocado fondo, nos abrimos a los cambios más grandes-

Y todo hizo "clic" .Su "derrota" con Amon logro que ella por fin tuviera contacto con su lado espiritual, contacto con los Avatares anteriores.

Detrás de Aang, aparecieron los demás Avatares. Todos la miraban con una sonrisa. De pronto el brillo característico apareció en los ojos de todos los Avatares, y en Aang en su flecha también.

-Es hora de que comiences a proteger el mundo, con la sabiduría y poder que cada uno de los Avatares te brindara.- Tras decir aquellas palabras, Aang posó su mano izquierda en la frente de Korra y la derecha en el pecho de esta, transmitiendo la energía de todos sus antecesores por medio de la energía-control.

Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron por unos momentos. Al dejar de brillar, Aang y ella intercambiaron miradas. Aang le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. -Eres nuestro legado, es tu turno de mantener la paz y el equilibrio en el mundo, Avatar Korra- Y desapareció.

Korra cerró los ojos y sintió como todo el poder regresaba, los abrió y el brillo los inundó. Korra había entrado en estado Avatar por primera vez.

-Solo el Avatar puede dominar los cuatro elementos… y traer el equilibrio al mundo- Escuchó a lo lejos.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, mientras sentía las ventiscas provocadas por su propia energía. Estiró ambos brazos y salió una ráfaga de aire a su alrededor. Repitió el movimiento y el fuego brotó igual y una última vez los volvió a estirar haciendo que la tierra deformase su alrededor. Comenzó a menear los brazos, haciendo que la marea revoloteara, al final ambos los subió estirando sus palmas horizontalmente. El agua chocó contra el acantilado para después bajar su furia provocada por el control.

El torbellino que la mantenía en el aire comenzó a disminuir, bajando la altura del Avatar. Posicionó primero el pie izquierdo y enseguida el derecho. Manteniendo su cabeza gacha.

El estado Avatar cesó.

Korra mantenía un rostro que demostraba seriedad. Cuando ella recobró la movilidad de su cuerpo, levanto su cabeza y sonrió.

Había recuperado su control y había entrado por PRIMERA VEZ en estado Avatar. Su corazón latía rápidamente.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás y volteó. Ahí estaba Mako quien había visto casi todo, desde que entro en estado Avatar.

Ella lo miró y chocó con la mirada ámbar de Mako quien le daba una sonrisa cálida. Korra corrió hacia él, mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escapaban y finalmente se abalanzó en sus brazos, Mako la abrazo y la giró para después mirase fijamente el uno al otro. Korra puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del maestro fuego.

-Yo también te amo- Susurró ella, para después unir sus labios en un profundo y cálido beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontraban todos en las afueras de la tribu, en un pequeño templo. Korra estaba dispuesta a devolverle el "bending" a todo maestro que Amon le había quitado.

Lin subió las escaleras para estar frente a frente con el Avatar. Se incoó frente a ella y acto seguido, Korra posicionó su mano izquierda en la frente de Lin y la otra en su pecho, cerró los ojos para después abrirlos y que estos estuvieran iluminados. El pecho y frente de Lin se iluminaron dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Katara.

Una vez que cesó la transición de energía, Lin ambas abrieron sus ojos y Korra retiro sus manos, mientras que Lin se paraba, ambas se miraron y asintieron. Lin dio un paso adelante, junto sus manos y después las alzó, haciendo que unas piedras que se situaban allí se levantaran.

Todos miraron atónitos la escena, Korra le había devuelto exitosamente el control de la tierra a Lin.

La jefa de policía bajo sus brazos y las piedras obedecieron las órdenes.

Lin miro a Korra y esta sonreía. –Gracias- Korra dio una reverencia en respuesta.

Tenzin se acerco a ella y esta se giro hacia él.

Le sonrió –Estoy orgulloso de ti, Avatar Korra-

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si, ella era el Avatar, la sucesora de Aang. Y la que ahora mantendría la paz y el equilibrio del mundo.

* * *

Si, vale tengo que admitir que tuve que ver el final de este cap, para acordarme de ciertos detalles.

Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerles benders…

En primera, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Tome bien la actitud?

¿Vieron los avances del libro 3? ¿Vieron los 4 capítulos?

Yo debo admitir que me los descargue y los vi :3 están geniales. Esta temporada promete ser la mejor de las 3.

Bien cambiando de tema, se darán cuenta que elimine mi fic "La promesa". La volveré a subir, solo la reeditare. Mientras tanto subiré one-shots o novelas cortes de unos cuantos caps. Tengo pensado hacer sobre Avatar (obvio*-*), The Legend of Zelda (un nuevo trauma xd) y Resident Evil :3 y lo que se me venga en mente xd

Gracias por leerme benders, agradezco su apoyo.

Me despido, no sin antes decirle que tengan un buen día y no olviden dejar reviews, me alegran el día, noche, crepúsculo, etc.

Con cariño, Avatar Keira.


End file.
